The Return of the Gods, Coming of the New Age
by Scarlet Moon
Summary: A.K.A, The Fall of Crystal Tokyo, The Rise of the Mill.Change is eminent. Will The Maiden of Light open her heart to the one who is of the Darkness, and the New Lord of Earth? And what kind of enemies would make a god tremble in fear?
1. Chapter 1

**The Fall of Crystal Tokyo, the Rise of the Millennium Palace**

By Scarlet Moon

Still sick, can't sleep no more. Heh, most would be delighted to get lots of sleep. But it's giving me a headache. Weird huh? Anyways. Out of boredom, and my inability to go outside. My mind just wondering where ever it pleases. I bring to you, at my moment of insanity, and to much drugs enough to make a full grown man actually, maybe know how to dance the salsa. A new sailor moon fiction.

Disclaimer: I swear to the Big Jim Bob in the Sky, I do not, or have ever claimed to have, own Sailor Moon.

:Chapter One:

- Moonless battle -

"Where is that odango brain?!" The fiery senshi of Mars yelled out.

"She'll be here soon, she does live on the other side of town!" The ever perspective senshi of Mercury replied.

A large 6 foot yoma stand growling at the senshis below. His glowing red eyes gave the dark alleyway an eerie sense of doom. It's putrid breath fogged up yellow gasses, melting even the brick walls that surrounds it on both sides. Sharp long claws scratching the floor with a painful shrieking sound.

Tuxedo kamen did his best, but his roses melted soon as it touched the yellow gasses. And it was far to tall and strong for him to keep it at bay with his cane.

"Usako! We need you!" The male masked hero yelled into the skies.

The senshi's attack did no damage. Didn't even slowed it down or hurt it at all. Their savior missing. They could only hope for her arrival.

But the senshi of the moon never came.

- Meanwhile, in the news -

"_Yamasaki Ai, for Nipon news! Just hours ago a heinous crime has just happened in our peaceful city. A mass genocide in the new Starlight mall. More then 50 citizen has been grotesquely killed. Medics alerted of two survivors so far in critical condition. They may not make it out alive. The name of the survivor is still unknown. The killer is still out there, police advices the citizens to stay home and keep all doors and windows locked, until further notice there will a city wide curfew at 8 for children and 10 for adults till this murder is found. More news after this commercial."_

The senshi of Saturn and Pluto stared at the current news. A grim expression on their faces.

"Change is coming. The fall of Crystal Tokyo has started." The child like girl solemnly spoken to her elder.

The tanned woman sighed out slowly. "The trials have begun, and already many failed. It is all up to the princess now."

"What of Haruka papa and Michiru mama?" The girl asked questioned.

"If they are the true senshi of the queen. They would have already sensed the danger the princess has already faced." Her face was impassive, emotionless.

" . . They think the same as the inners . ." Tears forms at the child's eyes.

"Yes." The answer seemed to hold deep sadness and pity.

- Dreams in a rose garden -

A yellow haired girl with strange dumpling in her hair wondered aimlessly in a massive garden of roses. "Where am I? Did I die? Oh my god! No! Shingo! Shingo!" The blonde ran as fast as her barefoot could in the thorny rose garden. The thorns tearing at her dress, scratching at her bare legs. She ignored the pain she felt. Her only concern was that of her younger brother. "Please, oh please. Don't die. Please don't die! Shingo!" Deep inside she wished she wouldn't find him. If she didn't, then that means he might be alive. But, if she was with him, maybe they could be saved with her crystal. The fear in her heart. The uneasiness of not knowing tore at her more painful then the thorns that scratched at her.

Somewhere, fainted, a voice called out to her. "Nee-chan?"

"Shingo? Shingo is that you?" She screamed, hurrying to the source of the voice.

"Un, it's me. . Nee-chan…did we…are we dead? Is this heaven? Nee-chan. . I'm scared. Where are you? Nee-chan?!" The boys voice quivered as fear sets in.

"I'm coming Shingo. Just please keep talking so I can find you. Don't stop till I come for you Shingo!"

"Okay nee-chan. Please hurry. Find me nee-chan."

Following the sound of the boy's voice. The little rabbit found him in a clearing by a lake. Tall trees stands on guard just at the outskirts of the garden. She swooped down gathering the boy into her arms. Hugging him tightly. Rocking him gently back and forth like a mother soothing her child. "Shhh. I'm here now Shingo. I'm here now."

He grasped her tightly, knuckles so white from the intensity. "Nee-chan. Nee-chan. It's all my fault. If I . . If I didn't force you to take me to the mall. We could have. . . We wouldn't . .I'm so sorry nee-chan! I'm so sorry!"

Grabbing his chin, forcing him to look into her azure blue eyes. "Don't say that Shingo. It's not your fault. It's not your fault. It was that man's fault." She pulled him to her chest again. Comforting him the best she can. As if she could hide him from the horror of the real world. But knowing she couldn't ached her heart. Here she lies. The champion of love and justice. Fighting evils by moonlight. And she couldn't even protect her only little brother from a mad man. Some hero she was. Tears slipped her eyes, what of her parents. They would be so sad, so alone without them. She had so many things she wanted to tell them. Her dreams, her wishes. And importantly. To tell them how much she loved them and appreciated all they have done for her. The sacrifices they had done for her. All the moments she could have enjoyed with them was now taken away from her because one man. "At least. . We have each other Shingo. I'll protect you. I swear. I won't let anything hurt you."

He looked up. Sad brown eyes returned her sad gaze. "No nee-chan. It's me that should have protected you. I'm the boy around here. And I. . and you.. You took that bullet for me. What kind of man am I? Hiding behind my big sister like that." Tears rolled down his chubby cheeks.

They hugged each other tightly. Unknowing that they were being watched by a pair of silver eyes. Till they hear a voice. A woman's voice. Soft, so warm and loving. It was familiar and unforgettable, yet they could not remember. "My dear childrens. You are not dead yet. I wouldn't let you just die like that."

The rabbit's head whipped so fast to look at the voice. Her mouth opened. But no words came out from the shock.

The boy looked to. "Nee-chan. . I see a fairy. Do you see it to?"

The rabbit nodded. Her eyes glued to the fairy like woman.

"She looks like you nee-chan with that hairstyle. She's pretty to."

The woman chuckled lightly. "Serenity. Close your mouth. You look like a fish." And the silver eyed woman looked to the boy. "Hello my little one. My first and only son."

The rabbit choked. Surprised. Did she say. "Son? M-mother? What's going on? I don't understand."

"I'm not your son. . . But. . . I feel. I feel like I should know you. Why's that?"

The woman came closer. The former ruler of the moon. The reincarnation of Selene. Queen Serenity. "That is because. In a time long ago, in your former life. I was your mother."

The boy looked at her confused. But somehow, he knew the pretty fairy woman wasn't lying to him. She just didn't have that kind of face or feeling about her.

"Mother?" The rabbit inquired. "If we're not dead…where are we . ...why are you here?"

"Still curious as a little kitten aren't we my little princess? This place is the Land of Dreams." She looked to the boy. "This is your future kingdom my little one. Welcome back to Elysion."

The bunny gasp, then asked her first mother, "But Mother, I thought. Isn't. . .Isn't this Endymion's?"

The fairy woman, or queen Serenity pulled both the children up. Waving for them to follow her. "No Serenity. Your version of Endymion was a prince from Earth, not of Earth."

"My version? I don't understand. . Mother. You make it sound like there's more then one Endymion."

The former queen nodded. "Have you ever learned your Greek Mythology my daughter?"

The bunny blushed. And shook her head. "No Mother. ."

"Well, I suggest you try reading it. All the answer, you'll find there. Read under the Goddess of the Moon. I'd love to explain it to you. But I want you to find out on your own. It would be easier to tell you once you got your information."

The bunny nodded, embarrassed to say the least. She knew she should have paid more attention to history class. She was an embarrassment to her lovely mother of the moon.

"Now now child. No need for such a face. I love you no matter how you turn out. For I know, you will always turn out all right."

The boy coughed. Not understanding what's going on.

"Um. Nee-chan? Why do you call her Mother? And she calls you Serenity? I'm really confused. You sure we're not dead or something? I know we can't be dreaming the same thing at the same time."

The queen chuckled more again. "Ah, my bright little one. You were always perspective in such matter. Shall I tell you the story of the Silver Millennium? It'll clear pretty much everything. And the truth to your sister. Usagi. Or shall we say princess Serenity? They are one and the same. As you are my little one, as well as Shingo, Usagi's little brother."

"It all sounds so confusing. And crazy even. But right now. I'm in a weird place. Talking to a fairy. So I might as well listen to what you have to say."

"Shingo, don't be so rude. She's a queen. Show some respect."

"It's all right Serenity. You were like him once remember."

Again the little bunny nodded. "Hai, I remember."

The queen took the two to a little pavilion. There they had some cake and tea, served by other silver haired females. One was young, the other looked in her mid twenties.

"It all began, thousands of years ago. On the moon."

- Tears of an Ice Maiden -

Later that night, the scouts and tuxedo kamen were all sat around the small table in Hino Rei's room. The discussion was deep and grave. The girls wounded, angry, helpless and most of all confused.

"I can't believe she never showed up! Thank goodness Sailor Uranus and Neptune came to our aid. That dango brained moron. Wait till I get my hands on her!" Rei fumed out her anger towards the absent moon senshi.

Chibi Mamoru was sighing in the corner. To battered and tired to even care what's being said. There was a tiny part of him that was angry at the bunny. Angry that she didn't come at all. Angry that she didn't feel him calling her though their connection. Inside, a storm brewed in his heart, not yet in it's strongest force, but growing. The seeds of resentment was already planted.

"I'm sure there's a ration explanation. Maybe something happened that she couldn't come right away." Mizuno Ami replied. She wanted to believe in her friend. Usagi had never let her down before.

"Stop protecting that that brat! It's inexcusable! We almost died there. And that thing. That beast, what ever it is, is still out there! Thanks to our oh so noble leader!" Rei ranted.

Ami kept silent. There was nothing more she could say.

"Look guys. Let's wait till tomorrow. We'll ask her what happened tomorrow at school. For now, let's go home and rest. We're all angry and upset. And it won't get us no where." For once Aino Minako made sense. She wasn't in the mood with Rei's ranting. She just wanted to snuggle under the bed and figure out things later.

"Yeah, she's right. It's getting late. I have a ways to go just to get home. And we have a test tomorrow." Kino Makoto replied.

Suddenly the sound of a cell phone ranged.

"Oh I'm sorry, excuse me for a moment." Ami pulled out her phone and excused herself outside for privacy. "Hello? Mom? What's wrong? . . . . Okay, I'm on my way. Just calm down. Yes I'm alright. Okay. Love you to." Ami peeped her head in. "Sorry guys, my mom wants me home now. She sounded. . . Terrified. I'll see you tomorrow at school." And before they could say anything. She ran home as fast as she could. The sound of her mom's voice scared her. She didn't know why. But deep inside, she knew things were bad. A sense of dread creeping up her back like over-run vines.

Tears springs from the ice senshi's eyes. Quickly freezing upon her dark lashes. Something was not right. Even her senshi senses was alerted. And flashes of her princess crept to her mind. "Oh no. . . it can't be. . Usagi? Princess!" She picked up her pace, her mom would have all the clues she needed.

- Where the sun always shine -

Deep underground, in the darken caves of many mazes. A strange painted door on the wall glowed gold. And a man falls from out of it. Grunting as he looked up, looking all around him. "I'm back?"

**Whose back? Guess we'll find out in the next chapter. **

**And yes folks, I'm already working on it. Sorta? One page worth done. XD**

**And I bet having lots of question by now huh?**

**A different version of Endymion? Shingo's the ruler of Elysion?**

**And yes, the myth part of Selene does have meaning here. coughs**

**And that's all the hint your getting, though I know you sailor moon lovers would already know the answers huh? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yup, I've decided to continue? Don't you just love me now? **

**Disclaimer: I have never, or had actually, owned Sailor Moon. And the Almighty Jim Bob in the sky knows I ain't lying either!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_"My dreams are the language of my soul, showing what is in my heart in clear images, revealing it in true prophetic form."  
---Fyodor Dostoevski_

- Return the Children of Serenity -

"So your saying." Shingo points to his sister. "She was a princess long time ago? The princess of the moon. And she's also Sailor Moon?!"

The elegant queen nodded. "Yes, saving the world in moonlight. The legendary hero of love and peace. Is your sister."

"Wow. Unbelievable. Usagi? Nee-chan is Sailor Moon. I mean..sure they sorta look alike. But..this is Usagi we're talking about here. Miss major klutz."

"Hey! That's so mean Shingo!"

"Sorry nee-chan. It's just hard to put you two together. My major idol is my big sister. And I can't tell no one about it. Well. I don't think I can anyways, we're dead."

Usagi looked to her little brother. And pulled him in again. "It's going to be okay. I promise." Though she wasn't so sure how. "Mother. .you said we aren't truly dead yet."

The queen looked to her daughter. Admiring the love and admiration between to two siblings. Then her silver blue eyes turns to her daughter, nodding. "Your current flesh, has died. But your soul I saved. You can now be reborn to your true selves now. As the moon princess, Serenity. And the prince of Elysion, Halycon."

Usagi gasp, "But, mother. Crystal Tokyo is still far away."

The queen shook her head. "I'm afraid my daughter, that there will be no Crystal Tokyo."

"W-what do you mean?" For some reason, tears were falling from her azure eyes.

"You will find out why. And, though it will be painful. My daughter, my sweet child. Not all is lost. Just remember that, love will always finds a way."

Usagi slowly nodded, not grasping what's going on, but dread was growing in her heart, so big and deep. Like something was being torn away from her. Then suddenly, the sacred gem appeared before her. Shining so bright and pure. It's rainbow colors dancing as if to ease it's master's pain. And Usagi became princess Serenity. Her white gown flowing around her body like a blossoming flower. Her hair lost it's golden hue, and change to that of pure silver. Even her eyes has changed, though still azure, there were flecks of silvers in them. "They have, abandoned me. My senshi. .my lover."

The queen suddenly kneeled down swooping her daughter into her arms, cooing soothing voices into her ears. "I am so sorry my daughter. So very sorry."

Daughter looked to her mother. "It's okay mother. I knew. I always knew. I just. I thought. They would see past the fake me." Hugging her mother back, tightly again. "I already knew. I felt it. But…somehow. I wished, that they would change. That they would see. The real me inside Usagi. The carefree person Serenity could never be."

"Oh sweet heart." The mother cried the tears for her daughter.

Though he did not understand. He felt the pain his sister was going though. He bended over and hugged her from the other side. Sandwiched between mother and brother. "You still have me..us neechan. I would never betray you. Or ever leave you alone. I know I don't show it, but I love you to."

The princess blinked her eyes, the tears squeezing out. "Oh..Shingo. I love you to."

A smirked graced her lips. "Well. What do you want to do from here? I don't think I'm ready for this whole prince thing. And I really don't want to leave you alone. I promised you. From thick and thin, I'm going to be with you nee-chan. This time. I'll save you and protect you. Scouts honor."

The princess chuckled, joined in by their mother. Knowing, things will be, no, it will be alright. As long as they have each other.

"Well then." The queen stand up, her fairy wings fluttering open and close. "Shall we return to Earth?"

The princess and prince looked up. "We?"

"Why of course. I to have been given a second chance from the Greater Forces up there. I get to be your mother this time."

Shingo looked. "But I look nothing like either of you."

"That is alright my prince." A new voice came from behind them. A young man with silver hair and a golden horn on the middle of his forehead came. Bowing before the young boy. "Welcome home my prince. I have waited for eons to see you once again. Protecting your crystal until the time you returned once again to claim your throne."

"I know you…somehow.." Glimpses of memory. Of a golden haired child riding upon a pristine white flying horse. "Helios. ."

The man-child nodded. "Yes your majesty. It is I, your guardian and Watcher of Elysion."

He didn't know why, but he was compelled. He brought the young man up to his legs, hugging him tightly. The familiar feeling, the scent, the sensation of protectiveness was overwhelming to him. And his forehead became hot and intense before a golden flash of light erupted from between them. The horn from the man's forehead gone. And the young boy, was no longer that of a young child. But a young teenager. His hair was a pale gold brown. And his eyes were blue like his sister, but darker with golden speck within it. Out of his street clothes, he wore an armor of white, with gold linings in them. A white cape fluttered behind him grandly. And brightly glowing, a golden 6 pointed star upon his forehead flared in and out. The sign of unity and balance between man and god. Then a golden diamond shaped crystal faded right into his chest. His eyes finally focusing. The golden haired one looked to Helios, then to his mother and sister. Tears falling from his eyes. "I. .am . . ." Running to his mother and hugging her. "Mother."

Just the sound of the word brought tears to the queen, who hugged back. "My beloved son, my sweet, sweet Halcyon." Mother and son finally embraced after lifetimes apart.

Helios and the princess smiled at the sight. A warm feeling passing though them. The once broken family was whole again. Helios coughed to gain all their attention. "Your majesties. If you would please follow me. I shall lead you to your new life. And instructions of what's to come that Lord Chronos has left to me to relay to you."

- Ice Queen of Mercury -

The sounds of weeping filled the living room of the Mizuno residence. Ami was crying on her mom's lap as she heard the news. Her princess and friend was dead. Killed by a mad man that's still on the loose. Her body shivered. She recalled the feeling of dread as she fought the monster. Her connection to her princess was severed at that moment. She should have known, should have said something to her comrades. That their beloved princess was dead, gone to them, forever. But then rage grew in her heart. They were talking down at their beloved princess, her princess. Her light, her everything. It was unforgivable. A gentle soul that would have done everything for them, they merely tossed aside like garbage. How could they! How could her sister in arms betray their princess in such a way! A new feeling that she would have never felt erupted from her chest, almost choking her. Hate. She hated the way they had been treating her princess. Hated even herself for not protecting her princess from their cruel words. She muttered softly to herself. "Oh princess. Forgive me. I have failed thee."

Her mother leaned down. Kissing her daughters head lightly. Whispering softly to her ears. "Fret not my precious daughter. The moon is ever forgiving. I'm sure she heard you."

Ami bolted up, eyes wide as she looked at her mom. "M-Mom? Huh..what..what did you just say."

She merely laughed. "Guess the gig is up. Setsuna dear, you can come out now."

A soft chuckles is heard as Setsuna came into view from a dark mist. "Queen Metis. How long have you been awake?"

"Since Serenity, no, Selene awoken just moments ago." Mrs. Mizuno's body gently glowed a soft blue, till sitting there with Ami by her lap was a graceful woman with long wavy dark blue hair and eyes of aqua blue. Upon her brow, a crystal wreath-like crown glitters, with a frosty air seeming to glow around it like a halo.

Ami stand in awe at the change of her mother. Holding her mouth. Thousands of question roaming in her head, giving her quite a dizzying feeling.

"Queen Metis." Setsuna bowed. "I am told by Chronos to bring you to the Gate of Elysion. The rest are already there."

The blue haired queen nodded, then stands up. Pulling Setsuna up. "Child, no need to bow down to me. We are equals in this time and age."

Setsuna rose, and nodded. "As you wish." Waving her key shaped staff a portal opens. Behind it, a golden hued paradise comes into view. "Selene awaits with such longing."

Metis chuckled. "It has been that long hasn't it." "Yes, yes it has."

"Mother?" Ami questioned. "I.."

Metis looked at her only daughter. "Shh my child. You will find out soon enough. Come. Rid of your mortal look, and take the form of your true self. My little princess Athena."

The Mecurian Senshi Crystal glittered and glowed before Ami, the senshi of Mercury. And her earthen clothes fades away in strips of ribbons. Sleek water seems to cover her body and freeze into ice before shattering. And revealing her in a pale sky blue dress. A similar crown like her mother upon her forehead as well, just smaller and simpler in style. She looked up to her mother. As if remembering olden days. . "Queen mother. ."

With a smile, the Ice Queen of Mercury held her child tightly. Tears of joy between them, as they have once again, found each other in this new life time.

- Persephone's Message -

By early afternoon, the remaining senshi's were gathered at the shrine. All seeming to decide what to do with their irresponsible princess. Words of demoting her, even to completely ignoring her as their princess were passed around each other. Mamoru, who has yet to spoke finally said what was on his mind.

"I think, she is unworthy of being the future queen. I can't have her ruling if she can't even be depended on. Besides. . .she's so..so childish and immature. I thought she'd grow out of it, and become more like Serenity. But I don't really see that coming any more."

All was quiet after she spoke, then agreements on what he said.

"She is undependable and unreliable!" Rei finally let out.

"Don't forget she can't even really fight. She is always slowing us down, or we get hurt trying to protect her every time she has a klutz attack. Personally, I can't take it anymore. I'm tired of it all." Makoto said, though not as fiery and intense as Rei proclaimed on their unworthy leader.

"I don't know you guys. This is like treason." Minako shifted on her spot. "She is the only one the ginzusho listens to after-all." Personally she liked Usagi the way she is. Fun and loving, a caring figure between them all. Face it, she rather trust Usagi with her life then the others. Usagi would do anything to aid them, even if it meant death. While she didn't quite trust Rei to come to her aid much less risk dying to save her.

Haruka and Michiru hasn't said anything yet, though you could see that they seemed somewhat disappointed in their princess.

"Infidels! How dare you speak of the princess in such a manner!" Suddenly a forceful wind swirls the shrine yards. And a very angry looking Sailor Saturn pointing her glaive at them. "Be lucky she is merciful even to you treacherous souls!"

The senshi, even Mamoru flinched at the sight of the angry senshi.

"Hota chan. Please put your glaive down, you might hurt someone." Haruka eased.

"Do not order me what to do Uranus. You! Whom was most faithful to our princess, how can you even harbor such thoughts of displease to our princess?! You sicken me! She who is everlasting love does not deserve this, not even from you unfaithful cretins!"

"Unfaithful?! Who? Us?!" Rei raged, her fire burning at it's end. "She is the one to be called unfaithful! She didn't even come to our rescue last night! She's a hopeless, useless, worthless brat we can't even depend on!"

Whack! Thud!

A fallen Rei is on the ground, with Saturn's heels firmly pressed between her back, between her shoulder blades.

"If you were more trustful, and maybe a little faithful. You would have noticed, that our Princess died last night! And were we're You when she needed you?! Here, let me tell you. Playing around talking bad about her behind her back! And because of that, be assured, Crystal Tokyo died that moment!" Saturn's eyes glowed dangerously with eerie light.

Mamoru shocked, "W-what did you say?!"

"Our princess is dead. And you my prince, were to wrapped up with your own self to notice that the bond had been severed for some time now."

Minako stood frozen in her place. Tears falling from her blue eyes. "No..No no no no no no! She can't be! Princess!!!!" Minako cried to the skies. "I should have been there! Oh princess! Forgive me!" With that Minako threw her self to the ground, dirt and tears mixing together.

Makoto stand speechless, while Haruka and Michiru blinked. Unaware of the events that had happened without them knowing.

Rei coughed and tried to get up, gasping for breath after being knocked down with such force. "I say good riddance. The world might be safer without her around." And before she could say a thing. She found her face being knocked back with the end of Saturn's glaive.

The aura of darkness and death was thick now at the raging senshi of Saturn. Her pupils completely gone now as they went all black. "I am Persephone, I am Kore, I am a child of rebirth and death. By the powers invested in me by the Higher Powers. I strip thee Senshi of Mars, Princess of Passion and the Sacred Fire of your powers. Until you are graced by the moon of her forgiveness. Neither the Fates nor the Gods shall bless you with their divine protection of the things to come!"

A red crystal flew out from Rei's chest and into Saturn's hands. Her angry eyes looked to the others. "You all are also ripped of your gods protection. You will keep your powers until the time our princess judges upon your soul. But mark my words, without the divine protection of the gods. You can no longer heal yourself, or be allowed into the cycles of reincarnations."

"Now, prince. I cannot strip you of your powers. But, it seems, Gaia has already done that. She has now deemed you unworthy and has passed her crystal to it's rightful owner. The golden crystal no longer listens to your call. And her powers . . . " She smirked. "Is now in the hands of an ancient being much more worthy then you." With that she twirled around. "Venus. Come with me. You will be judge by our princess of your worth and sincerity."

Minako looked up, "I though, but didn't you just say. . "

"Our princess mortal body is dead. But our princess soul lives on. Princess Athena is already on her way there."

"Princess Athena?" Minako got up. Drying up her tears to only smudge tear made mud on her face. "Will she...ever forgive me?"

"Our princess is ever merciful. But your indecisiveness may cost you."

Minako looked down, "I'm prepared for whatever punishment she gives me. Take me to her, take me to our princess."

"As you wish."

As the two fade, those left screamed at their fading form. Some in anger and some in confusion.

Terms and Meanings used in this story:

**Halcyon** is a term that originates from the Greek myth of Alycone. It is used most often to mean _golden_ or marked by peace and prosperity. (Shingo)

**Metis** is the goddess of wisdom and deep thought, but her name originally meant "magical cunning". (Ami's mother)

**Athena **is the goddess of wisdom and war, but I'd like to personally think for Ami's sake, the war tactician. (Ami)

**Persephone** is a goddess of spring, or fertility? Due to circumstance, she spends half a year with her mother, signifying spring. And the other half with her husband Hades, which signifies death. She symbolizes the budding and dying of nature. And her names means, "she who destroys the light".

Well that is that. I had some problems making this chapter, but I'm satisfied with the results regardless. And I did enjoy playing Saturn the way she is, the ever devoted senshi to her princess. Did I leave you even more confused? Good! There are more secrets to come. More things to slowly reveal! Oh, and don't worry about the other senshis, they have to work hard to gain their princess forgiveness. Trust is hard to give when one breaks it.

**Next chapter! You will finally get to know who the mysterious stranger is from the first chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, yet another chapter. I must be on a role?**

**So, Ami's mom is a goddess to! Wonder who else will pop up?!**

**Note: This chapter is about the Mysterious person. Did you figure who he is yet? I gave little clues as possible. Let's see if you were right! If you knew me from some of my other coughs undone works. It's actually easy to figure out! Oh! And Chronos and Khronos is the same, the Greeks use Khronos, while in Latin it's Chronos. (Learn something new everyday don't we?)**

**Disclaimer: sighs I do not own Sailor Moon. But I do have her healing moon staff! In the name of the moon, I shall punish you! Dern plastic thinggie, it melted from my awesome awesomeness!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

- Return of the King - (Hahaha, LOTR joke!)

The strange man stood up. Looking behind him, staring at the painted door. "I'm at a tomb? Whose tomb?" Upon further investigation. The room had a maze like look to it. And at the end, a small altar, where something small could have sat. His brow lowered, he remember this place, the stories behind it. This is where the puzzle slept for 5,000 years. "This is my tomb."

A voice, familiar, old yet new echoed in the underground tomb. With a small sense of surprise hidden with it. "So, your really back?"

The man turned quickly. Crimson eyes stared right into blue cold ones.

"Seto."

"Yami . . no, your Atem now."

"Why are you here, no, how did you know?"

The blue eyed man shrugged. "Let's just say a strange bird told me in my dreams."

"I thought you didn't believe in such things."

"I didn't till he summoned Blue Eyes out of no where and had me flying through some dark place and I end up here of all places. Frankly, I'm not liking the idea of being dropped suddenly in an underground catacomb. On the other side of the word no less."

"A bird you say."

Seto didn't move for awhile. "A bird headed man." It sounded ridiculous, but when Yami was involved. Weird things always happened. He could swear they were linked together, where ever he goes, weirdness tends to come as well.

"An iblis? Thoth came to you in your dreams?"

"Don't go there Yami. I'm still finding it hard to believe in magic. Now you want to say the gods are real to? Don't be stupid. If there were gods, we'll be dancing in a field of flowers gaily, every freaking sunny day." Just the image picturing in his mind caused the stone faced dueler to shiver in disgust. Happy and pastels just don't go with Kaiba Seto. And flowers to? He grimaced at the thought and shook the though away immediately.

Yami was laughing. It would be amusing to see the stone cold Kaiba running freely in a field of flowers. But then, it would be terrifying as well. Like a sick omen. The glare Kaiba was giving him immediately shut him up and the image melting away. Coughing, "So, what now?"

"As if I know? I don't even know how to get back home right now. I roamed around earlier. This place more mutilating then the T-games I made." The memory was still fresh, with some hazy parts. But he remember what he did. Yet, you will never find him asking for forgiveness for what he had done in the past already. "Good thing it's already undone, someone was here a long time ago."

"Yeah, it's grandpa. I mean. Motou, Motou Sugoruku."

"Hmm, Shimon. That old geezer don't know the meaning of giving up. Sticking his nose where it isn't wanted."

"So you remembered."

"As much as I don't want to. Yeah. And other things. Since that duel ceremony, I remembered a lot of things. . . . . " He snorted a little, "Spiritual cousin." He twirls around, his coat still managing to flare out in a place without a breeze. "Just don't stand there, we need to get out of here before it gets to dark to even see." In a steady pace he was already leaving Yami behind him.

Shaking his head and smirking to himself. He would have Kaiba this way then any other way. Then he to trekked after his spiritual cousin, Seth.

- Out of the Darkness, into the Light -

Getting though the maze of a catacomb was easy, since most of the traps were already used up. It's just all the walking was starting to get to both their nerves. Neither wished to talk less one of them invoke the anger of the other. Soon the path got wider and higher. The surface was near. And the noises of people talking were up there as well.

"I thought you came alone Seto."

"I did."

"I wonder who else is here. We should be on our guard."

"Maybe, though, I get this feeling we know already whose there. Who else can hear the words of the gods."

"Isis."

"The one and only. And with out that thing to. . .something big is going to happen. And I hate sudden changes. Especially ones I cannot control."

"Hmm, but it might be fun."

"Humpth."

"Have you noticed. We're actually talking normally? You haven't asked me to duel yet."

"Wait till we get home."

"Spoke to soon."

As they neared the outer door, sun spilt in, in all it's glory. Bright and golden. And a voice they are both familiar with.

"Welcome back my pharaoh. Seto."

"Hello Isis." Yami peered his eyes open from the glare of the afternoon sun. The hot heat that it radiated was a welcoming feeling. "I am alive. . .but why? Isis?" With one last step, the former pharaoh of Egypt, has once again returned to his homeland. Greeted by Isis and the last remaining of her clan. All bowing before him, arms crossed at the heart and head lowered just as it were 5,000 years ago.

"Your reverend holy Father, Horus has granted you a second chance to life. He deemed that it is time for the gods to return to the holy lands. To prepare for the final battle."

"Final battle you say? What of?"

"That, I am unsure of yet my pharaoh." Isis rose her head, eye never looking at her lord.

"Isis, stop that, I am no longer the pharaoh of this land now. You can look at me."

"To look at the face of god is forbidden my pharaoh. You are, no, you truly are the living Horus now my lord."

Tanned hand cupped at her smooth cheeks, lifting her head up. "If I am truly the living god now, then my word is law is it not? I give you permission to look at me when speaking to me. I am not the ground you walk on Isis. I am . . human now."

Dark blue eyes raises to the crimson reds of her former pharaoh, and now the living Horus. "As you wish my pharaoh."

"And quit that. I have no kingdom to rule anymore."

"You will soon my pharaoh, you will soon." A knowing smile graces the Ishtar's elder.

"I don't think I want to ask what you know."

The elder woman chuckled. "Even if I could tell you, I'm forbidden to say so."

"A prophetess you've become now, eh, Isis?"

"In a way. Now. Come with us pha-" She shushed when he gave her a glare. "Follow me lord Atem. Seto. Our camp awaits for you. Malik should have travels prepared for your return to Japan."

"I'm going to Isis? I thought I could look around a little bit of my homelands." Yami almost pouted.

"I'm sorry my lord. There are people there, that you will have to . .get acquainted to. The both you."

Seto snorted at this. "I'm not interested in any of this Isis."

"There's nothing you can do about it Seto, it's already ordained you two meet these. .extraordinary females."

Now both the boys raised their eyebrows. "Females?!"

Isis chuckled at the identical grief that showed on their faces. They really were related, even if not by blood, but by spirit. "Be assured, they aren't your ordinary woman."

All that can be heard though out the travels were the groaning of two grown young men.

**If you guess Yami? You were right! Here have a digital cookie! XD**

**This was one of the hardest chapter I had to do, I'm not even sure if I portrayed them the way I wanted them to. But otherwise, I'm glad I did it, and it's done!**

**So the gods are returning? Boy isn't things going to be fun from here point on!**

**I'll hopefully have the next chapter out before the 20th, I have to be back to school by then.**

**Next chapter: Return, the Children of the Gods. **

**A little something for this chapter I found that fits for Yami's future role.**

_"I am Horus, the great Falcon upon the ramparts of the house of him of the hidden name. My flight has reached the horizon. I have passed by the gods of Nut. I have gone further than the gods of old. Even the most ancient bird could not equal my very first flight. I have removed my place beyond the powers of Set, the foe of my father Osiris. No other god could do what I have done. I have brought the ways of eternity to the twilight of the morning. I am unique in my flight. My wrath will be turned against the enemy of my father Osiris and I will put him beneath my feet in my name of 'Red Cloak'." _

[A passage from the Coffin Texts (passage 148) sums up Horus in his own words

**Horus - **His name means 'high' or 'distant' reflects his sky nature. He was seen as a great falcon with outstretched wings whose right eye was the sun and the left one was the moon. Since Osiris ruled over the land of the dead, Horus is that of the living.The pharaoh was considered to be the Living Horus, the temporal stand-in for Horus in the earthly domain.

**Thoth - **Is seen as a god of wisdom, magic, and the measurement, and regulation, of events, and of time. Thoth became credited by the ancient Egyptians as the inventor of writing, and was also considered to have been the scribe of the underworld.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes! Another chapter! All praise my fast post power! Nah, a strike of inspiration has hit me hard! Hard I tell you! And I mean in a BOOYAH kind of way!**

**Note: There will be many references in Greek Mythology in this chapter. I will try my best to put brief explanations at the end. And to those that don't know, or maybe by now. Of all the Myths in the world, my fave are that from Greece and Egypt. Oh, Queen Serenity, princess Serenity's mother will be called Selene from now on, since, well, she is Selene in my story.**

**Note II: I do not own, or have ever owned, Sailor Moon, or Yugioh. Anything else that don't belong to neither, are the sole property of me! XD Besides the gods and goddess of course, they were here before I ever was.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

- Beyond the Gate of Hypnos -

Beyond the Gate of Hypnos, lies the home of the god of sleep, Hypnos. With his sons, the gods of dreams that dwell behind the Gate of Horn, where true dreams dwell. It is here, that a reunion will be celebrated. The only place where the gods can walk freely once again. And prepare for their new and final journey.

Under a pavilion of ivory and pearls, the royal family of the moon enjoy their time together with teas and cakes. Awaiting the arrival of their new party members.

A mist of swirling purple clouds churns and swirls till it formed a rather large portal enough for people to come through. Queen Serenity, mother of the moon princess and child of the golden dreams stood. Lifting her thin white gown she gracefully glided down to greet the new comers. "Metis!"

A royal queen in pale blue emerges from the swirling portal. Pale arms open and grabbing hold of the moon queen. "Selene! Oh, it has been so long my sister." Embracing each other, crystal tears spilling from their eyes. They looked at each other and erupted in laughter.

A young woman passes though next. Her hair longer, past down her shoulder, and the same color blue as her mother, and an eye that seems to hold deep knowledge. Her attention was to the moon princess that sat quietly, watching her mother greet a stranger that oddly looked and felt familiar to her. "P-princess!"

Princess Serenity turned her head to the voice, looking at the blue haired princess. Her eyes were narrowed for a moment, till recognition glistened in her eyes. "A-Ami..chan?" Many sets of emotion passed though the moon princess face, pain and sadness, and also that of relief.

The blue haired princess ran to the girl, falling to her knees and hugging the moon princess round her hip. "Forgive me! Oh forgive me princess! I should have known! I should have come! It should have been me who took that bullet! Oh my princess. Forgive me. I have failed you. I failed as a scout, and as a princess of your court." With that, she dropped her forehead down to her princess tiny feet. Tears of crystal falling from her aquamarine eyes. "I am unworthy."

Princess Serenity looked down quite shocked at the woman before her. Tears wouldn't stop falling from her eyes. Grabbing the girls cheek with her hands, she lifted her up. Till both their eyes met. Placing a chaste kiss to the girls forehead did the tears from the girl stopped. "I forgive you Ami-chan. My beautiful snow princess." And she graced the girl with a smile. "And you are worthy. Now hush. All will be okay. I promise. Just do one thing for me."

"Anything my princess, anything. Just name it and I shall do it. I swear it upon my mother planet Mercury. I will never fail thee again."

The moon princess pulled the girl to her chest, hugging her closely. "Stay with me."

The child of Mercury blinked, before closing her eyes. Loving the warmth and love radiating from her princess. "Always. I will always be by your side princess. From now on until the end of times. Together." And they stayed like that for a moment. Completely forgetting others were there watching their exchange of vows. Both mothers watching intently, both with smiles in their faces. And an all knowing smile to the guardian of time.

Metis looked to her sister in arms, "Selene. The god of old world has returned. His son is already here. Earth's rightful King, her living god. I have decided to trust this one. I will put my faith in this King. He is the one we've been waiting for such a long, long time. The one you mistaken for Prince Endymion. He is the key to the prophecy. The only one that can surpass us gods, even beyond the stars. Her only true equal besides Chaos."

Selene looked to her sister, nodding her head. "The first that managed to go beyond the Veil. A child of twilight. But can we trust him? He is also dark."

"But he is also light. He is both, and yet he is neither. If he ask, we are obliged to obey. Demeter will, she loves that child as much as her precious own."

Selene returned her gaze to her daughter. "If you and Demeter will follow this King, then so shall I. We must right the wrongs of our Father's past transgressions. And my mistake."

"Yes we must. Or the their lives will be forever doomed in a never ending cycle of pain and misery. I will see my child happy and loved."

"As will I." Both the old queens laid their heads side by side. Their minds already made up for the future to come.

"It's about time Selene." A sultry voice of a man echoed behind them.

"How ever did you do it Metis? I was close to whipping her with my stack of wheat to make her see sense." Said a woman close behind them

Selene paled and twirled around. "Demeter!"

A middle aged looking woman, yet still so beautiful smirked up at her. Her hair was a dark chocolate brown, falling down to her waist in thick heavy curls. Dark lashes frames her dark violet eyes. Wearing the traditional white one strapped dress of old, held together at the waist by golden belts. "It's been a long time Selene. You haven't aged a bit."

"Neither have you!" Selene hugged her other sister. "I've missed you! Does Saturn know your here?"

"No, not yet, but she will soon. Along with his daughter." Demeter pointed to the golden haired one, whose wings shone with the golden brilliance of the sun.

The unknown man was still smirking. Around him a golden aura seemed to wrap around him like a blanket. He radiated so much 'feelings' that being close to him made even Selene blushed and swoon slightly. "Eros."

"What? No love or hugs? I'm hurt moon sister. And here I thought, I was your favorite family."

Selene had to stop herself from sticking her tongue at him. Just noticing where her daughter had caught that habit from.

"Aha! So that's where I got it from! So even my poised mother has her moments!"

Her daughter, Serenity was smiling at her mother now. At least now, she has an excuse for being childish at time. Especially when her very own moon mother seems to have a habit of that herself.

There were laughter all around, in the fields of dreams. Till another flash of light disrupted their merriments. A black purplish light and a golden orange one flashed in suddenly and cleared out. Leaving two young ladies in the wake. The senshi of Saturn bowed down to her former queen. "I have delivered their punishment my queen. And brought the senshi of Venus to stand for her judgment." With that the senshi of Saturn rise, pulling Venus before her. "You will speak to the princess from here. Do not make me regret bringing you here Venus." Her tone was cold, her eyes even colder. One can tell her complete devotion to her princess.

The senshi of Venus shivered. Then looked to her princess. The princess she let die and failed protecting. Falling to her knees, she let her face fall to the grounds, tears falling freshly again at the deeds she had done. "Forgive me princess. I failed you. Not once, not twice, but more times then I can count. I know I cannot redeem myself worthy of you no longer. I understand if you don't want me anymore. But, but, I think I would die if you would hate me forever. Please, I beg you. Allow me another chance to redeem myself. Please princess. I beg you. I beg you please."

Serenity rose from her place, with the princess of Mercury right behind her. Looking down at the senshi of Venus, the princess spoke with clear authority and royal breeding shining though. "Arise, senshi of Venus. Princess of the planet Venus."

Venus stood up, her senshi uniform fading and being replaced into her princess dress. A shimmering dress of gold. Her hair falling loosely into long wavy curls. And her dark blue eyes were caught in the cerulean ones of her princess. "Princess. ."

Serenity nodded. "I have already forgiven you Venus. But the truth of the matter is, that you still hurt me. You left me to fend for myself, not only physically but mentally to. The greatest pain, that tears at my very heart. Is the fact, for just a moment. You did not love me enough to trust me."

Venus stood crying. "I..I am so sorry princess. I am..I am shameful for what I have done. If am shameful of what I have become." Bowing down again, looking up at her princess. "In the name of Venus. I beg you. Let me redeem myself. Let me protect you, even if it has to be from afar."

Serenity chuckled lightly. Moving swiftly to Venus, and pulling her to her, hugging her tightly. "There is no need to do that. As I've asked Mercury. All I ask, is for you to remain by my side."

Blue eyes looked at her princess, a smile falling in place. She return her princess hug. "Forever and always princess. This is my new vow to you. I give you my all, my everything."

Laughing merrily, Serenity pulled Venus up. "I think there is someone here to see you. And you to my dear Saturn."

The girls looked at each other puzzled, wondering who would like to see them. Till suddenly both were pulled up into a familiar and warm hug.

- Venus and Eros -

Venus felt her very soul, her core blaze with such intensity, she feel as if she could laugh and smile on forever. The burning passion of love and compassion. It was like being high, floating higher then the clouds itself, and feeling the burning warmth of a thousand suns erupting in her heart, and the intense tingle, tickling at her skin. When she woke, she found herself enveloped in a wings of gold. Golden curls were tickling at her face. And the bluest of eyes staring at her with such love and intensity she found herself crying and suddenly feeling ashamed of herself. How could she have forgotten her king father? The man who taught her the meaning of love. The man that was love. The only man she adored and praised as her one true model. The epitome of love, the kind of person she would one day become. Her father, King Eros.

"Shh my pure golden heart. So you've forgotten all I've taught you. But it can be remembered if you truly wished. Though I am saddened by your current situation. I am sure you can redeem yourself. Back to the princess I've raised and love. Now my child, love with all you have. Love beyond your limit. That is what we stand for. We are 'Love'. Become my little golden wings of love, my Aphrodite."

Nodding her head, laying on the chest of the golden winged man. "Yes, father." And she stayed there, missing, longing for the comfort he always gave her. The strength to carry on, even in the bleakest and darkest of moments. Knowing that even in the pits of darkness, love can thrive so long as the will is there. And she would be that person. For her father, and for her beloved princess.

- Saturn and Demeter -

And at the same moment as Venus was enveloped by a golden man. Saturn was hugged by a woman who smelt like the summer breeze. The feelings of motherly love and devotion seems to melt of this woman. The over-protectiveness, love, adoration, and pure joy was overwhelming for the quiet senshi of Saturn. But a welcomed and missed feeling.

"Have you forgotten me my dear one? My beloved Persephone?" The voice sounded hurt, it even brought tears to Saturn's eyes. The feeling of upsetting this woman felt so wrong to her. She looked up at the deep purple eye of the woman over her. The very same deep purple as hers. She radiated both live and death. The changing of season. Blinking, at the recognition of who this woman could be slowly dawning at her. The very woman that birthed her. Loved her endlessly, a love that would even go beyond death, and back to the land of the living. "Q-Queen Mother. . .Demeter. . my mother? Your my mother?" Embracing the woman, the child of Saturn wept. "Mother! Mother!"

Saturn wouldn't let go of the woman. The woman who was her birth mother, her real mother. The only one that's capable of being her mother. She was with her again. Her whole world seemed more hopeful. Her princess was here, and her mother to. The soul and heart of Saturn was with her. Never again would she let go, she will not fail them again a second time. In the name of Saturn, she would protect those she love and cherish. "I missed you so mother."

"As do I, my darling Persephone." Pulling her daughter's face up to her. "Would you do mother the honor of being her daughter once again?"

"Of course! It would be a dream come true! To have you again besides me once again."

"I hate to break up a beautiful family gathering. But Demeter, he will need your guidance." A new voice came, seeming to come out of no where. Causing the senshi of Pluto to gasp loudly. "M-Mother."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wow! So many already! And now, it's Pluto's turn. I wonder what news she brings? Or what kind of goddess she represents?! Time to break open that mythology books!

Hmm, and suddenly I'm thinking. If I should add...a different kind of god. Heh heh, if I do, it'll be a surprise. Be assured. It won't be Greek or Egyptian. But yet another one of my favorite and misunderstood myths!

I'm not the best speller in the world. But I hope it's to your likings at least, and readable.

**Demeter** - Goddess of grain and fertility , the pure nourisher of the youth and the green earth, the health-giving cycle of life and death.

**Eros** - The Greek god of love and sexual desire. He can also be personified as all the attractions that evoked love and desire.

**Oniros** - God of dreams.

**Hypnos** - God of sleep and a personification of that unconscious state of being.

**Gate of Hypnos **- The entrance to the god of sleeps domain.

**Gate of Horn - **It is said this is from where good/true dreams flows from. And where the sons of Hypnos dwells. There are three of them, the famous one being **Morpheus**, he who takes the shape of men in dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait. What can I say. School is like going to Hell sometimes. Hate to go, but you have to regardless. And I still have 3 projects to work on. Be lucky I love you so much to take a wee time off. XD Don't you feel special. Though, I'm starting to forget the whole plot of this story already. ;.; Soo sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I swear to the gods above and below? That I have never, ever owned Sailor Moon or Yugi-Oh! Plus an addition anime, that I will use, that will not be named yet, because it would ruin it. But I don't own it. Nope.**

**Now's the time to figure out WHO is Sailor Pluto's mother! You can easily guess who her father is, but her mother?! Clue, it IS Kronos wife! XD**

**And whose this King the goddesses will follow? HMM? Cookie anyone?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Goddess of Inevitability**

"Mother!" Sailor Pluto fell to her knees, bowing deeply to her queen mother.

"Anake!" The 3 goddesses and Eros exclaimed.

A woman who appeared in her late 30s came swirling out of the grey mist. With long straight black hair that practically touched the ground. She wore a black gown that seemed to glitter of dark rainbows. The only jewelry on her were the silver shaped stars dangling in her ears. She looked to them with brown-red eyes.

"Wow, that's Puu's mother? This would be the first time I've ever met her." The moon princess exclaimed to Mercury and Venus.

"Did she they say Anake?" Mercury looked at awe of the new lady coming out of a grey mist.

"You know her Mercury?" Venus asked.

"Personally, no, but her name, Anake, is the god Kronos wife, the goddess of inevitability. In a way, I guess those two entity do belong together."

"That is right, wise child of Metis. I am the goddess of inevitability. What is bound to happen, will happen. Now sisters, why give such a startled look?"

"Sister!" Eros was the first to sweep the woman into a big hug. "I didn't think the great Father of Time would let you out of his sight!"

Hugging the golden winged god back. "Oh, now Eros. If I stayed by his side all the time, I might tire of him."

The golden god laughed, soon followed by the other goddess who eventually, one by one, hugged the elder goddess.

"Ah, my sweet heart. How I have missed you so. Do you hate me, my darling? For leaving you alone, forever bound to that dark and lonely place?" Anake looked to her daughter, the guardian of Pluto.

Pluto looked up to her mother. "No mother. How can I hate you, it is my destiny. I cannot escape it, because **you** are my mother."

The woman pulled her daughter into arms. "Fate, can be so cruel, yet a necessity. But I am so proud of you my beloved daughter, for standing so strong and tall all these times."

The mother and daughter hugged tightly. And at long last, Pluto felt the much needed love shared between a daughter and her parent.

All gathered watched and smiled. Their solitary soldier has finally had her taste of parental love.

Selene coughed. "Sorry to interrupt the moment Anake. But the message?"

Anake chuckled. "Ah, sorry. Yes, yes, the message my husband I wish to impart to you all." She looked serious. Even scary for a moment. One of the primal gods, their power exceeds even over the titans. "As you all know, change is coming. The promised future is no more. But a great and grander one is to rise from the depths of darkness. The lies of the past will be brought out into light. The Mother of all things, is not what we had all thought to be. We will greet her True child and give him our allegiance. And together, as was Her wish. Bring forth prosperity to both gods and men."

"I thought it was a fable. So, the legends were true?" Selene gasped

Anake nodded. "This was the true wish of our Mother. And so, we, as her children, must make sure it happens."

Serenity looked to her mother. "Mother, what are you all talking about? You lost me a ways back."

"Yes mother, I don't quite get it either." Halcyon exclaimed.

Even Mercury didn't understand, and Venus, well she was just as clueless as the confused Serenity.

Metis looked to the young children, explaining. "There was a fable, told by the stars long ago in our time. That there would one day be an utopia for both god and men. That all gods would be equal with the other gods of the world. And men would not solely be a servant to gods whim, but a friend. It means a unity."

Demeter added right after Metis. "And that the world of Darkness and that of Light would come and meet. Sealing away the hate that had sprouted out of fear and misunderstanding."

Selene, with her serene voice ended the rest of the sentence. "And a True peace shall reign for many years till the end of time."

The children seemed awed by the so called utopia, but.

"End of time?" Serenity scrunched her face up, not liking the sounds of it.

Anake looked to the young moon princess, "Not everything lasts forever young Serenity. Even we gods have an end. But worry not, that is not for a very, very, and I mean very long time. Even I and Khronos cannot see what's behind that. There are stories that life will just start all over again. Or a new age for an even greater beings might come take our place."

"Oh."

Pluto looked to her mother with sadness, "You are leaving again mother?"

Anake looked to her only daughter, "Yes dearest. But only for awhile. I will be with you soon enough, though your father must remain in his domain."

Pluto nodded, she may not meet her father again, but she'll at least have her mother with her in this lifetime. And she was glad for even that.

"Demeter." Anaked looked eye to eye with the goddess of harvest. "Watch over him and guide him. Many will try to pursue him to the wrong path. But foremost, be a mother he has never gotten a chance to have."

Demeter nodded. "I was already his at the moment those ruby red eyes gazed upon me sister Anake. He will be my adopted son if he will have me. That I swore to his queen mother upon her death. That I will forever watch him as he ruled Egypt. But I would continue even after that." Smiling at her darling Persephone. "You wouldn't mind an addition to our family would you, darling?"

"No mother, but, what is this person like?" Persephone looked up at her mother.

"The first mortal savior to seal away the darkness within his own soul. Someone, who is similar to you in this and your former life. Darkness. The rightful king of Earth, and Gaia's chosen son."

"I'd like to meet him mother."

"You shall my darling, you shall. And now, my sisters, brother. I do believe it's time for us to go to Earth. And enjoy this life we so craved for many years. Ready children?"

And all chorused together. "Yes mother." "Yes auntie."

And before Anake could leave, she left a decrypt message. "The gates to Gods Prison is open. My sisters, brother. Our time to take arms is near. Watch over the Maiden of Light. And the Lord of Earth. For they are the key to this world's salvation." A grey mists opens a portal, and the elder goddess leaves before they could question her.

_**And my Mother is the Daughters of Khaos**_

The sun sets in the horizon of the golden sands. White and tanned tents flutter in the night time breeze. In on particularly large tent, the former pharaoh and priest are dinning with the former priestess and her brother. Sitting upon plush velvet pillows, a low lying table filled to the rim with fruits, meats, and cheese. The wine was chilled and served in gold goblets.

Atem was extremely happy, the whole ambience reminded him of home, long, long ago. Even the musician played the old songs upon old styled instruments.

Seto, not really used to such gathering was poking his food before eating it. Not exactly sure that this meat is safe to eat because it wasn't cooked in a clean and sanitized kitchen. It probably violated many health codes for all he knows. Though later, the smell, and the taste in the end was more then satisfactory. In fact, the taste, felt quite familiar to him.

After being fed and wined to their full, the two former cousins takes a step outside for some air. The tension between them wasn't as bad as before. But it was still an unexpected surprise. From former rival, to talking to each other like, civilized men.

"This is most surprising. It feels like, smells like, and looks like home. But it isn't. This isn't my time or my place. But now. I belong here, as one of Earth's citizens. It feels . . weird after all this time." Atem said out to no one in particular, gazing at the star filled skies that can be seen visibly in the Egyptian deserts.

"Humpth. Get used to it. Your 'alive' now. Not a ghost, or a spiritual embodiment of a pharaoh long past. And you have a real, live body now. I think you have other real problems to settle with now anyways." Seto gazed out in the horizon of skies and sands.

"Still can't talk in a subtle manner can you Seto? And what kind of problems are you talking about?"

"How to work a microwave for instance. You techno phobic anomaly."

"Hey! I can to work a microwave! And stop referring to me as a thing!"

"Whatever, it wasn't You, who worked it, but your former light."

"Same thing."

"Wrong."

"I hate arguing with you."

"You should. I am always right. And it's the one thing I know I can win over you. Heh." Seto smirked at this new-found knowledge.

Atem grumbled till he gazed at something or someone rising from the sandy depts. "What in Ra's name is that?"

Seto peered his eyes to get a better view. "I don't know. But is that . . wings? And a very big sword?" Already moving back. For one thing. This thing came out of the ground. And this thing has wings, which means it can fly. And it has a very big and dangerous looking sword with him. And he had nothing on, except for his card. Now unless he plans on bleeding this thing with paper cut. He sees no way of winning.

"Seto! Run! I think the sands are moving!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

As much as the two ran, they didn't seem to get anywhere. And everywhere they looked, they saw nothing but darkness. They couldn't even find the camp they were in. And they were just in front of it a moment ago.

"Atem! What did you do now?! Must you always bring trouble with you?!"

"I didn't do it! I swear! I have no powers in this physical body! Holy Ra! We're sinking!"

The sands were rising high above them from all around. Forming a dome like shape over them, entrapping them within. And a feeling of sinking fills them with dread. Were they going to drown in sand?

A chuckle echoes around them. Sounding like two women neither young nor old.

"W-whose there? Show yourself!" Atem rose, slowly wobbling as he tried to get his bearings and his equilibrium. It was hard to figure out if they were right-side up or up-side down. His voice rich and deep held an air of royalty and that of demanding respect, even in a time of danger.

"We are all around you. I am Earth you walk on." One of the voice echoed.

"And I am Darkness around you." Replied the other.

Now Seto, with his keener eyes being a night person most of the time, could barely see a form or image. Pointing at the blurry figure. "There!"

Another voice. But this one was clearly woman. "Observant aren't we? Set-sama."

"I am not Set, I'm Seto. In what names are you?" To him it seemed female, but the built looks like a man also. "Come out so we can see you."

"As you wish Set-"

"Seto!"

"Seto-sama."

Seto grumbles, but begrudgingly let's the person call him -sama. Glaring at the he - she person coming before them. "Who are you?"

The form takes shape as he - she nears. A woman with blood red hair and golden eyes. Wearing an amour of black crystals of sorts. A long sword was sleeping in it's sheath on her side. High black crystal boots adorn her feet. Her black hair was short, with the bangs, and sides longer then that on the back. "I am called Sailor Nemesis. I serve the Lord of the Earth. I am she who brings divine retribution. And I also bring judgment in the holy counsel, that you, Seto-sama governs in the Lord's name. In all, I am the Lord's chief avenger of crime and a punisher."

"Sailor? Nemesis? I know nothing about a sailor. But I do know about Nemesis. Your a goddess correct?" Atem finally spoke up.

"That is correct my Master."

"I am not your master, your a goddess, I'm merely a man."

"No, you are more then a man. You are the Mothers chosen son. Therefore my Master. And you are not just a mortal anymore. You've gone beyond death, done things no mortal could do, and by the Mother's wishes. You are in your own right, truly, a Living God."

"Mothers? As in more than one?!" The two young men said at the same time.

"Yes, she is here, and all around us."

"Those voices?"

"That is correct Master, Seto-sama."

Sailor Nemesis bowed to one knee her body facing into the nothingness. "Mother, aunt. I have brought your son here, and the advisor."

"Thank you my dear." "Daughter." The voices ranged in a beautiful harmonic harmony of high and low.

Atem was confused. He had only been back for a couple of hours. And already goddesses are talking to him. And the sailor or something called him, as Isis had already, a real living god.

Seto, couldn't make heads or tails of this situation. It was far above him. There's a goddess, a real bona-fide and deadly looking one right in front of him. And this Mother character was a big nothing, but everything talking all around him. This 'unknown' deeply unnerved him. Because it wasn't something he could explain with science. And to be out of it wasn't something he liked very much.

"Evening my son. And to you to, Seto. Be not afraid or alarmed. We've not come to hurt you. But to give you warnings of things to come. And a gift that should have been rightfully yours in the very beginning."

"Are you the Mothers of whom she speaks of?" Atem asked into the nothing.

"Yes."

"If she is truly the goddess Nemesis. . .are one of you, my lady. The goddess Nyx?"

A deep chuckle echoes now. "Look my sister, our son is quite bright. And he fears us not. He truly is the rightful heir. Our son who will carry our will"

A lighter chuckle echoes next. "Indeed sister Nyx. Isn't he lovely? Hair as dark as night. And eyes the richness of Earth."

Atem blushes at the open complement. "And, the Earth we walk on. Are you, my lady. The goddess Gaia then?"

The one that chuckled light replied in her soft lovely voice, full of life and warmth in it. "Indeed my child. So young, yet you carry such knowledge. You make your mothers proud."

Now Atem was fully red from the tip of his ears to the nape of his neck. Coughing out to get his words out. "Why would the two great goddess be before us?"

"Ah, to the point. That makes things easy." Said the deeper voice, Nyx.

"To the point it is." The lighter voice said, Gaia. "A great change is coming my child. And you, are our chosen son to take the throne of Earth. Seeing as the former prince does not fare well with us both at the moment. Human emotion is so raw within him. We fear, temptation will change him easily."

"Me? Why me? What's so special about me? And what throne of the Earth? Even in my days, I've never heard of it."

The deeper voice softened as best as she could. "You were once a mortal. No, you were born a mortal, yet you have a god as your parentage. You had nobly gave up your life for the sake of many. Imprisoning the darkness within you. But, child. Not all darkness is evil. You are a proof of that. Even, with darkness within you, you still fought for the sake of righteousness."

Out of whim, and being philosophical out of the two. Seto spoke out, "The saying of Shakespeare. 'There is nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so'."

Gaia spoke out from the darkness, "It is as Seto says, people fear what they cannot see or explain. And thus given a bad image. Our Mother has been given a bad name, she, from which everything is born, and eventually must return in the end. Khaos. She is not the Chaos of whom the sailor soldiers and the other gods fear. She is the true God of Everything. The one that should be honored and loved. Not hated because of their silly thoughts of what's right and wrong, what's good or evil."

Nyx's voice ranged, "Silly children have forgotten who brought them to life. And has dumped our Mother's dreams. Warring amongst themselves. Separating themselves further from the truth."

"Now, now sister Nyx. Not all are like that. The Maiden of Light will surely realize the truth." Gaia replied.

"Um. . not to be rude or anything. But what do I have to do with all this?" Atem was beyond confused now. He understand much of what was said, till it got to forgetting who was who and Mother's dreams.

"Oh, sorry child." Gaia chuckled. "You, have been chosen, not only by us, but by Mother herself as well. You, who also personifies the darkness and the unknown. Is to be the rightful heir to our Mother's wish. And the Lord of Earth. The only being allowed to command our powers. You have been revived by the 'other' gods. And loved and adored by them, as we do you. And because of that, you are chosen as the rightful ruler of this planet. You, who was once a king of an individual country, will now be a King for the whole planet."

Then Nyx exclaimed, "And the only being that the Mother will bestow a great kingdom to. A kingdom born from her, to give to her beloved son. A privilege so divine, it only promises prosperity and such grandness neither gods nor humans has ever seen before."

And both the goddesses voices echoed throughout, "Atem, you are, by us first born Goddess from the Great Mother, deemed you worthy of the title Lord of Earth, King of Darkness. Our Mother's 'holy' child. Nemesis, day is approaching. Watch over the young King. Seto, in time, your callings will come upon the wings of crystal white and sapphire eyes. Accept the gifts they bring, for they are your loyal servants."

"W-what?! Wait! I want nothing of this maddness!"

"It is to late Seto. You to are chosen by the Mother for a very special purpose. But be assure. It is something that even you cannot deny. You will not regret it, we are certain. Till we can truly meet again children. Good-bye for now."

As the voice faded, the walls of darkness seems to fade as it falls back into the desert sands.

"What madness did we get into now?" Seto slump to the grounds, it came to his attention, that they had been standing all night long till daybreak without rest.

"Seems a new beginning is coming for us, whether we want it to or not." Atem replied, also falling into the sands with a soft thump.

"Master, Seto-sama." A bright yet dark light surrounded the girl, till she was in normal human clothing of tan khaki shorts and white tank top. Her red hair in a ponytail, and her once pale skin was lightly kissed by the sun.

"Nemesis?" Atem looked up.

"The party is coming for you, I suggest we get to the tents before they worry."

"Ah, yes. Isis can be scary if I remember."

"Then let's get going. I don't want to hear the whole destiny and future thing from her to." Seto pulled himself up slowly.

"I agree. Come Nemesis." Atem took the red-haired's hand.

"Yes, Master."

"Do you have to call me that? Can't you just call me Atem?"

"Master Atem then."

"That's not what I meant."

The woman looked at him confused.

"Oh, never mind. Master it is then."

"Yes Master."

"I really don't get what's going on. But I have this feeling it's going to show itself to us eventually." Atem brushed his dark red-brown hair back. Tugging on the golden bangs.

"I don't like changes." Seto replied.

"It is inevitable." Nemesis answered them both. "And a necessity. The truth must be revealed. Or mankind is doomed in the hands of the gods."

"Will you tell us what's going to happen, Nemesis?"

"No Master, I cannot. Not until event happens."

Seto looked at her, "What event?"

"The return of the children of Gaia and Cronus." She answered with coldness that frosty mist were seen near her mouth.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Phew! That took a lot out of me! Thinking to deep gives me a headache. But hopefully I put out what I wanted so far, without going into full depts. I put it up as fast as I can for my waiting viewers. Might be some odd spelling errors in there since I rushed it out. But I think I did pretty good?**

**Well what do you think so far? Did you get confused? I hope so. Cuz I'm confused myself! XD Well not really. I know the plot. somewhat Now it's the getting there, and Writting it, that is the problem. Anyways. Review! It encourages me to continue. Really, it does. I swear to Bob it does!**

**Ah, more to come. Action to. And yes, there is a Sailor Nemesis! There may have been others out there. But, I'm sure mines are different from the others. I think, haven't seen one lately. But she don't serve the Sailor Moon peeps, like one would think She should.**

**More Mysteries to come. In the MOONIE WORLD!**

**More Greek Gods to learn!**

**Khronos - **(or Chronus) was the Protogenus (primeval god) of time. He can also be called Aeon/Aion god of age, long time, and eternity (aiôn).

**Ananke** - Was the personification of destiny, unalterable necessity and fate. Her name means 'inevitability'.

**Nemesis** - the spirit of divine retribution against those who succumb to hubris (pride), a vengeful fate personified as a remorseless goddess. The name _Nemesis_ is related to the Greek word _νείμειν_, meaning "to give what is due". She is the implacable executrix of justice. Nemesis appears chiefly as the avenger of crime and the punisher of hubris.

**Nyx** (the darkness of the night) - primordial goddess of night. A shadowy figure, Night stood at or near the beginning of creation, and was the mother of personified gods.

**Gaia** - the Greek goddess that personifies the Earth.

**Cronus** - leader and youngest of the 1st generation of gods. The son of Gaia and Uranus. Imprisoned in Tartarus by Zeus and the Olympians.

The two Chaos used in the story:

**Khaos** - was the first thing to exist and the womb from which everything emerged. Khaos was the nothingness out of which the first objects of existence appeared. The mother/father of the first beings, Gaia (the Earth), Tartarus (the Underworld), Nyx (the darkness of night), Erebus (the darkness of the underworld), and Eros (sexual love). _This will be the All Mother God/Goddess in my story._

**Chaos** - unpredictability, and is the antithetical concept of cosmos. Chaos is the complexity of causality or the relationship between events. This means that any 'seemingly' insignificant event in the universe has the potential to trigger a chain reaction that will change the whole system. _This will be the Sailor Chaos in my story._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I've moved this story to the X-over section. Because, well, there are going to be quite a mix in here to stay in just Sailor Moon now. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I, Moonie hereby states, that she has not, or at any event or time, owned Sailor Moon or Yugioh. And any other anime that will slowly come into being in her creation. **

**Note: There will be many reference to other gods, and mythological beings here. I will do my best to put their description at the end of the page. Just so you can easily relate to their character and place.**

**Names that you'll need to know: (Making names is Sure hard!)**

**First name given is their former name.**

**Second name is their new current name on Earth.**

**??? means to be known at a later time.**

**Royal Moon Family**

**Queen Serenity Selene De la Lune, a public speaker and a government official. and a part time novelist**

**Princess Serenity II (Tsukino Usagi) Serenity 'Lucia light' De la Lune**

**Prince Halcyon (Tsukino Shingo) Halcyon De la Lune (Lord Keeper of Elysion, Prince of Dreams)**

**Royal Mercurial Family**

**Queen Metis Metis Aquaria, as a doctor as well as the CEO of Mercury's Corp.**

**Princess Athena (Mizuno Ami) Athena 'Hanon wave, sound' Aquaria**

**Royal Venusian's Family**

**King Eros Eros Amour, Owner of a multimedia company, Loves and Beauties Inc.**

**Princess Aphrodite (Aino Minako) Aphrodite 'Seira star/silk gauze, net' Amour**

**Royal Saturnian's Family**

**Queen Demeter Ceres Terras, works as the head of agriculture, and part time botanist. also tends to work on natural cures for diseases as a microbiologist. **

**Princess Persephone (Tomoe Hotaru) Kore Terras**

**Pharaoh Atemu (Yami, Adopted) Atemu Terras (Lord of Earth, King of Darkness)**

**Why Terras? Because Demeter and Persephone pertains about the life cycles of the Earth and Life.**

**Royal Plutonian Family**

**Queen Ananke Anake Ageratos, diplomat to other nations for Japan.**

**Princess Urania (Meioh Setsuna) Urania Ageratos, a nurse and part time astrologist.**

**Urania is one of the Muses, she is the Muse of Astronomy. Ageratosunaging, undecaying**

**Other Important peeps:**

**Kaiba Seto (Priest Set) (Spiritual cousin) Royal Advisor to the Lord of Earth, King of Darkness. Keeper of the Knowledge of Toth. Future ???**

**Kaiba Mokuba Younger brother of Kaiba Seto. Future ???**

**Sailor Nemesis Daughter of the Goddess Nyx. She is the judge and punisher in the Lord of Earth, King of Darkness court. Human name is Rhamnusia Horae. Elder sister of ???**

**Demobut**

**Nee-samaformal way of saying sister**

**

* * *

**

_The winds of fate are stirring,_

_and a great storm will descend upon the land of the living._

_The world is awakening from a 10,000 year sleep;_

_many a great powers long-forgotten are returning._

_Soon, a new master will rule over Gaia._

A long black haired lady looked out into the swirling stars. Her eyes cast down at the direction of her old home. Towards Earth.

"Sister, she will be coming."

"We're coming." Two more voices ranged.

* * *

**The New Goddesses of Fate**

Ananke stepped through a portal that took her to the edges of the worlds. A circular room floating in the dark cold space, lighted by the millions of star growing and dying. This was the home of the goddesses of fate. Children of Nyx. But the sound of the women she used to know were not echoing in this vast space. The spinning and clacking of their spinner's cradle was no where to be heard. Only emptiness.

"Clotho? Lachesis? Atropos? It's me, Anake." She waited, but no invitation came. Suddenly wary that something may have happened to the goddesses brought dread to Ananke's heart. If the fates was gone, then, there was no hope for the future. Pulling her dress up slightly so she could move with faster steps she came to the inner sanctum of the goddesses of fates home. There on the side, were their spinner's cradle, smashed to a thousand pieces. Gasping loudly to herself. "Clotho? Lachesis? Atropos? W-where are you?!" Yet no answer.

"They are no more. The goddess of fate, the children of Nyx, they have passed on to another place, a higher plane."

Ananke spun around towards the voice. Her eyes blinded by the sudden light that flashed at the center of the round room. "Whose there?"

"We are the Norns. Be warned, goddess of inevitability. The curse of the Fathers has returned."

When the light died out, before her eyes, three maiden laid besides a large hourglass. Crystal grains that glowed like rainbow colored stars spilled slowly to the bottom. On one side, the treads of fate was being woven, spinning around the hourglass like a planet's rings. Only to be shimmered off at the other end. Another ring, circled a miniature sun and moon, giving it, it's on light of day and night. To the left of the hourglass. A woman's back faced Anake, wearing a long black dressed that seems weathered and tattered by age. Her hair long and silvery grey, spilling to the floor around her. A middle aged woman sat opposite her, but facing Anake, her hair golden, her eyes blue. And lastly, sitting on top of the hourglass itself, a younger woman, her hair black as the darkest of space, but her eyes void of color. She seemed to look right through the goddess before her. And it is then, that Anake finally realized who these woman were. They to were the goddess of fate, but older, the original goddesses.

_The Norns, the three goddesses of fates._

_The thread of life and time forever moves_

_through their spinning wheel._

_The lives of gods and mortals alike, _

_all pass through the goddesses hands._

_Past, present, future . ._

_Three distinct, but inseparable threads._

_However, powerful they may be._

_They do not control fate,_

_they merely observe it._

_For only mortals have _

_the power to alter the course of_

_one's destiny._

"Urd, the Keeper of the past. Verdandi, the Watcher of the present. . and Skuld, she who holds the future." Anake bowed to them. Though an elder god she might be, these three were high and above her still. "What happened to the Moirae?"

"The high king of Olympus has struck them down with his mighty lightning. He is in great fear." Urd spoke to her in a monotonous voice.

"What of? What can the King of Gods possibly fear?" Anake pressed on, though she had a feeling what it may be.

"The future. His time is drawing to an end." Verdandi exclaimed.

"Foolish king, 'our' sisters warned him. Not even gods can escape destiny once it has been woven. Stole it he did, his tapestry. Hoping he can stop the story that now continues to weave of it's own accord." Skuld shook her head, her long black hair swaying behind her. "Once the weavings starts, it will not stop till the story ends."

"The seal. The seal has finally started to weaken?" Anake looked to the goddess of fate.

Skuld returned her look, and sighed deeply. "A storm is coming my sister. A great black wind has begun to blow."

Urd turned to her younger sister, "So, the future. . it is already upon us? The promised day draws near?"

Skuld nodded to her elder sister. Her eyes closed and her hands open. The cosmos itself seemed to grow between her palm. "A time of great confusion that will change the nature of the world. Ten thousands of years ago, the King of Gods has shackled free will and kept the promised change from occurring. Even going as far as aligning himself with Chaos. Hoping to stop the promised King from every coming."

Anake looked away. Many of her brothers and sisters were either sealed away, or put to a deep slumber as they went against the Kings orders. "Then, now at last. . "

"Yes, the world is waking from it's deep slumber. And the world of humans will have a new Master. When that day comes, we shall no longer be welcomed in the hearts of man."

"Will we cease to exist?" Anake looked up hopeful, even she knew, fate is not carved on stone, a saying she's passed on to her daughter.

Skuld smirked lightly. "That is for our King to decide." Her eyes twinkled, hiding the truth she would not part with just yet.

"I, see. Then. I must return to the others."

"Not yet, goddess Ananke. We have a task for you, that only you can do at this moment. You, and your daughter, the guardian of Pluto. Watcher of the Gates of time. Our dear little princess whom we trust our visions to." Verdandi stopped the goddess before she could leave.

"A task?"

All three goddess nodded, then spoke together, sounding as one, but all with different tones. "You must find the guardian gods that will aide our new King. Those that holds the soul of Hades, Enlil, and the god Heimdall. In different realities they lie. Their future in their world has ended. So the transition of their entry to our world is allowed. You must bring them here, and take them to our King. They are part of the keys to our King's success. When all stars gather in one place. Then shall we, the Norns reveal all."

Anake nodded. "Considered it done."

"May the blessings of the Mother guide you sister."

* * *

**You will always be remembered**

Some time has passed since the death of Tsukino Usagi and Tsukino Shingo. The parents of the two children had been in morning for a long while. The house had hold so much memory that it haunts them continuously. Still trying to live as if they were there, still alive, and bickering at each other. They were deteriorating till their family had to put a stop to it. Finding a job for the father in the states. Telling them that they should live to their fullest for the sakes of their children. Unable to stay in the house no longer, the parents had moved to the states. To return once a year at the day of their death to let them know that they are still loved regardless that they are no longer with them.

Staring at the house were a pair of children. One of pure silver hair, the other of gold. Sad eyes lingers at the house with remorse and pain.

"I never wanted to hurt them like this." The silver haired girl cried.

"Nee-sama. Don't blame yourself. They are still our parents regardless if they are mortal. We left them plenty of good memories for them to live by. Besides." The golden haired boy looked to his sister. "Lady Pluto has assured us that our double is on their way. It won't erase their pain. But it will give them a reason to live again."

"I guess your right Halcyon. I should be happy."

"You should nee-sama. Now we have our real mother. We should give her the happiness she to deserves. We've been apart for so long. I miss it dearly. Let us start our life over. There will always be pain. Demo, demo nee-sama. I believe through pain, it makes us stronger. And allow us to enjoy life all the more."

The silver haired girl giggled, hugging her dear brother, "Since when have you become so wise?"

The boy huffed at her, "Well someone has to be the logical one out of us two."

"Hey! That's so mean Halcyon! I can be serious to you know!"

"Only when your eating nee-sama!"

"Come back here you brat!"

"You have to catch me first!" The boy said laughing as he began to run away from his sister. "Hurry up, you slow poke! We'll be late for tea with Auntie Metis!"

"Oh no! Wait for me Halcyon!"

"No way, last one there gets no cakes!"

"Ouuu, wait till I get my hands on you!"

Blurs of silver and gold are seen running down the street.

* * *

**Gods Amongst Men**

"Things seems to be going all right with you Metis. A well-known doctor and CEO to the only advance technological corporations. How ever do you manage the time?" Selene questioned the blue haired goddess.

"Hanon and I has been trading places for awhile now. But her heart is in medicine. As well as I. I've been thinking of merging my corporation with a certain individual." Metis chuckled to herself mysteriously.

"I sense trouble sister Selene. Nothing good comes out when a goddess chuckle like that." Demeter smiled.

"Oh do tell Metis. What are you intending to do? You got me interested." Selene asked.

"Now, now sister. All will be revealed in time. Telling you will ruin the surprise."

The other two goddess looked to each other and laughed. Saying together, "You're beginning to sound like Pluto!" And they all laughed.

"And what of you sister Demeter? Are you not to reveal yourself to our new King?" Metis inquired the goddess of harvest.

"In due time. I'll wait till he gets adjusted to living again. Though, Persephone is most eager to meet her future brother. She had always wanted a sibling of her own."

A golden man's voice filled in. Bringing the smell of many roses with him. "Am I late my darling sisters?"

"Of course not Eros. Are you enjoying your new fame?" Selene flashed a smile to the god of love.

"Ah, to be loved and adored. It's such a glorious feeling my sisters. They can't seem to have enough of me." The golden god smiled to the sister goddess before him.

"Such a player. It'll get you in trouble one day Eros." Metis said.

"Ah, but sister Metis. The day that happens, then my darling daughter would have a real mother." Eros flashed the Venus signature peace sign as he took his seat with them.

"So it's true? Aphrodite was born from the froth of the ocean?" Selene questioned.

"Where ever did you get that idea sister Selene? Those stories are far from the truth. My darling daughter was born out of the immense love of her loving and adoring father. My most beautiful and most precious creation. She is my heart my joy, my love. My little Aphrodite." Eros said proudly.

The goddess all looked at him. And laughed right out. "Nothing is bigger then your ego brother Eros!" All three exclaimed.

The golden one pouted. "I see nothing wrong with that. I am after all, a wonderful specimen of a man. It's only fair my daughter be extraordinary."

The goddess all shook their head. That's the god of love and passion for you.

Soon a shriek runs through in a golden blur. "Father! Father! Guess what?! Guess what?!"

"Aphrodite. Where's your manners. Your aunts are before you."

"Oh I'm sorry." The golden haired girl with her azure blue eyes twinkling smiled at the sister goddess. Bowing as she curtsied to them all. "Forgive me for my outburst aunties."

The goddess all chuckled. "It's quite all right child. It's good to see our children happy and content. So? What is this exciting thing that has you all flushed?" Selene titled her head to the child of Eros.

Aphrodite smiled as she twirled around, "I've been given a part to sing in this years winter gala! As Aino Minako, that was one of my greatest dream!" Squealing in delight. "I can't wait to tell Serenity, Persephone and Athena! Are they here aunties?"

"Athena is up in her room with Persephone." Metis told her.

"Serenity and Halcyon had gone to visit their mortal parent's house." Selene said with sadness to her voice.

"Serenity went alone?" Aphrodite gasp. "I should have been there." Already to rush to her friend's side.

"Wait Aphrodite." Eros said. "Let the princess grieve. In a way, she lost her parents again."

"But father. ."

"She's a strong girl, Aphrodite. What you should do, is make sure she has nothing to be sad about when she gets here."

"Okay! I better go tell Athena and Persephone! We'll take her shopping!" Already the princess of Venus was away from her father and aunt's sight.

"A ball of energy she is. A perfect companion for Serenity." Selene smiled.

"That's my little darling!" Eros said proudly.

As they chattered, the goddess Anake returned, to bear news of the death of their Sisters, the Moirae. And the task that she had been assigned. She bid them farewell, leaving them a brief cryptic message that would help lead them later on.

"I think that's my cue to leave soon my sisters, brother." Demeter said quietly.

They all looked grim, they had started their new life, and already they were preparing for the future.

"Let us wait for Serenity and Halcyon before we do anything." Selene said to her siblings. All nodded to agreement.

* * *

**Moirae** - were goddesses that personifies destiny. They controlled the metaphorical thread of life of every mortal and immortal from birth to death (and beyond). The were three sisters; Clotho, 'spinner', she spun the thread of life from her distaff onto her spindle. Lachesis, 'allotter', she measured the thread of life with her rod, and Atropos, 'unturning', she was the cutter of the thread of life. She chose the manner of a person's death. When she cut the thread with "her abhorrèd shears", someone on Earth died.

**Norns** - in Norse mythology, they were like the Moirae, they were great female goddesses that rule the fates of man and gods. Like the Moirae, they were three, the oldest being, Urd 'fate, Verdandi 'to become', and Skuld 'shall'. There is no foundation in Norse mythology for the notion that the three main norns each represent the past, the present and the future; rather, all three represent the future, what was, what is, and what's to be.

**Hades** - refers to both the ancient Greek underworld the god of the dead.

**Heimdall** - Heimdall is the guardian of the gods and of the link between Midgard and Asgard, the Bifrost Bridge. Legends foretell that he will sound the Gjallarhorn, alerting the Aesir to the beginning of the final war, Ragnarok. Heimdall, the perfect guardian, is traditionally reported as being so alert that he requires no sleep at all. He can hear the grass grow and see to the end of the world; he can hear a leaf fall.

**Enlil** - the god of wind, air and space, separating earth and heaven. He is also called the "Lord of the Open Field" or possibly "Lord of the Wind".

* * *

That's it folks!

Next up is either, we'll be finding who the vessel to the three gods are.

Or, the meeting of the King and the Goddesses

Still thinking on it!

Please review! I would like to hear what you think thus far.


End file.
